


Picnic in the Sun

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has not left the house since Fred's death. Arthur decides enough is enough and packs them a small picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic in the Sun

Arthur doesn't ask. Instead, he makes sandwiches and pulls various things from the cupboards and pops them into a basket with a flask of tea. Then he finds Molly and wraps a thin summer robe around her shoulders. Her cheeks are still stained with tears. She doesn't want to go for the picnic. She doesn't want to do anything at all now she has lost her son but Arthur is firm. He pulls her gently to her feet and gives her a warm smile.

"Come on, Molly. Just a few hours, please."

"Arthur."

"I know."

She pulls her wand out and conjures a handkerchief to blow her nose and nods slowly before going to wash her face. They don't go far. Arthur leads her far enough towards the Lovegood house that she can't see the Burrow and settles her down. This is the first time she has been out since the funeral. Molly hardly says a word but she chuckles when Arthur gets jam on his face and eventually lies down on the blanket and closes her eyes to take in the warm air.


End file.
